Somewhere In Brooklyn
by YouCanCallMeSly
Summary: "My favorite subjects were people. I liked catching people in the most vulnerable moment, when they thought no one was looking." Brittana! Maybe a one-shot. Inspired by " Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody whose reading this! This is my first Brittana story but not my first story ever on Fanfiction. This story was inspired by the song Somewhere in Brooklyn by Bruno Mars. I intended this to be just a one shot but if the people ask for more then I will make it a story. So that means you have to review! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee or any or its characters (If I didn't I would have not end glee season three the way they did)**

*Click*

Sounded my camera as I toke pictures at anything I found remotely interesting in the least, mostly just people. I am a photographer, if you didn't catch that. My favorite subjects were people. I liked catching people in the most vulnerable moment, when they thought no one was looking. And let me tell you I have caught so many people picking their nose it's not even funny anymore.

I usually go to places where people tend to flock to the most, like the park or just randomly on the streets but my favorite place to go is the subway. The subway is the best because most people who use the subway are usually really frantic because they are late or laid back because of waiting for the subway. At parks there are usually just couples and people with their dogs and that's no fun at all.

So here I was snapping away while people weren't looking. You may find it creepy but it's actually really fun, for me anyways

As I finishing taking a photo a very stuck up man in a suit repeatedly checking his watch , as if the subway would show up the more he checked it, I began scoping more people that I found worthy of my camera ,when my lens fell upon a girl sitting a bench way from me. The girl was bobbing her head lightly to the music that was coming from her big polka dot over the ear headphones that were slightly covering her long flowing blonde hair. She was wearing a leather jacket with a light blue tank under it, some cut off short and some really beat up red high top converse. The girl was in her own little world, listening to her music with her eyes closed. Luckily, because I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was breath taking and she wasn't even trying.

I knew I had to take the photo fast before she moved or stopped doing what she was doing. I raise my camera and began clicking away. I toke at least 15 photos (some even in black and white) before I decide to stop before I got really creepy and toke more then I actually need.

I began looking at the photos of headphone girl I toke, choosing the ones I like and I didn't which I found really hard because I actually liked them all, when I felt someone sitting down next to me, and from my looking down position I could see the owner I this person had red high-top converse.

I slowly looked up from my camera and into the eyes of the headphone girls. Her eyes were even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. They were a striking crystal clear like blue. As I sat there speech less, those eyes became questioning.

"Your taking pictures of me" She said, making it sound more like a question then a statement. She pulled her headphones down from her head to around her neck.

"Ummm...yeah" I said nervously. No one ever caught me taking pictures of them and if they did, they usually ignored me or even tried to pose. And none of my subjects were ever this beautiful.

"Why?"

"No reason" I respond, while playing with the buttons randomly, trying hard not to stare at her.

"Welll...Can I see them?"

"What?" I said a little shocked she was asking that. None of my subjects have ever seen my pictures unless they were my friends.

"I said can I see them?"

"Umm... No "I said nervously.

"Why not?" She questions me with a slight smile appearing on her face apparently noticing my nervous demeanor.

"I just don't show random strangers my photos"

"My name is Brittany S. Peirce. What's yours?" She said sticking her hand out in a business-like manner with a serious face.

This made me crack a small smile "Santana"

"See now were not strangers, so now can I see the pictures"

"Still no"

"Whhhyyyy" Brittany whined like a child "I know your name and you know mine, how come I can't see the pictures"

I shrugged have no logical reason for not letting her see my photos. I have never been in a situation like this. I was careful with who I let see my photos , I didn't like it when my friends criticized my photos , why would I like it when a stranger did it.

"And they are of me and you toke them without permission so you have to let me see" Brittany argued once again.

It seemed as if Brittany was not going to give up on see these pictures so I finally had the camera over.

She did a excited little jig, that was all to adorable and it made me nervous at the same time.

"Don't drop it "I cautioned.

"I won't, I won't. Chill your peas, San" She said beginning to look through the photos. I got all warm when she gave me the nickname San and she said as if we didn't meet moments ago.

There was a sort of awkward silence as she looked at the pictures I toke. I had a feeling she was looking at more than just the photos I toke of her but I let her.

"These are really good Santana" Brittany sounded in approval.

"There ok I guess"

"What do you mean I guess" she said looking me directly in the eye. "There wonderful, I mean it"

I looked away bashfully. I gotten a lot of complements be none were like hers. "Thanks" I said barley above a whisper.

"Do you do this for a living?" She asked me, coming closer, which basically just made me even more nervous and shy, when I never like this. Actually I am shy to an extent until someone bothers the hell out of me, no wonder I hadn't told her to fuck off already. Maybe it was those damn blue innocent eyes of hers.

"I uh…. Work at a small coffee shop in Manhattan and take photos in my spare time, which is like all the time and I sell them when someone wants them".

"Wow that is so cool" she states "I'm a dancer" Brittany said proudly.

"Dancers are hot." I guess my mouth filter wasn't working at the moment because I actually said that. Heat began to rise on my face because I sounded like a complete idiot. "Not saying that your hot, I mean you are hot, like super-hot but I'm saying….umm Ok I'm just going to shut up now.

The cutest laugh began to fill the air, and I made it seem like my idiotic babbling had been all worth it.

"It's ok I get, your pretty hot too" she said nudging me with her shoulder, making a weird tingling sensation erupt all over my arm and my whole body for that matter. I looked down at my own beat up converse.

"Thanks"

"Oh you're very welcome" she said winking, which only made me blush harder.

A silence came over us not an awkward silence either a very comfortable one. We continued to sit in silence with her trying to catch my eye while I was inspecting my shoes for a variety of reasons when the subway chugged in on the track. We were still sitting on the bench as everyone else around us was moving in sync trying to board and get off the subway.

I cleared my throat "I think you have to go you will miss the subway"

"Yea right" Brittany said with a dazed expression. She stood and was about to leave when she turned and said "Aren't you coming too?"

"No, I only came here to take pictures "I said waving my camera.

Brittany's shoulders slumped in defeat "Oh, well I guess I'll see you around then"

"Yeah"

"Ok. Bye Santana"

"Bye Brittany" She then left to board to subway, the old doors swung close and the subway train began to move. I spotted Brittany immediately, she stared at me too and wave energetically until the subway moved to far out of my view.

I felt at a lost. I didn't even get her number. I face palmed myself for being so stupid. First I babble like an idiot then I don't get her number. This is so damn unfair, I met a hot, funny, adorable girl that may even like me and I didn't get her number. At least I have I picture of her.

I wonder if we will ever meet again. I hope we do.

* * *

Please Review everyone , i need your feed back to know if i should Continue


	2. This is not a Chapter! AN

**A/N: I know what you're thinking how someone could be so cruel and put up a chapter but it not a real chapter. I know I suck I'm sorry, but on with the authors note. I will not make this story "Somewhere in Brooklyn" a full story for now. Why, because I am in the process of putting up another story and I want to focus on one story at a time, even though I may put up more one-shots while I'm writing this other story. Now later on in life I might make "Somewhere in Brooklyn" a full story but I still haven't actually decided yet. So thanks for your time and please review, it would mean a lot.**

**P.S I have changed my name again because I can't possibly decide but I think this one will stick.**


End file.
